Catástrofe
by Licci
Summary: Cada paso que doy, es un paso de dolor, todo estaba predicho pero nadie se imaginó que este infierno estaba tan cerca, miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que debajo de aquellos escombros quedaron sueños


**Hola a todos, esta historia la he hecho en base a los acontecimientos que está sucediendo en Japón, con el respeto que se merece, se los dedico con mucho cariño. **

**"Animo todo saldrá bien,"**

_(aclaro que las PPG no me perteneces y en esta pequeña historia no tienen poderes)_

**Catástrofe**

Poco a poco me levanto, todo ha pasado tan rápido, que apenas me dio tiempo de correr y dirigirme a un lugar seguro, pero al correr choque con alguien y las dos rodamos en el suelo. Ayudo a levantar a la señora que tire, se me queda viendo con preocupación.

-¿Estas bien?- Me pregunta mientras yo afirmo con la cabeza. Yo le pregunto lo mismo y ella con una sonrisa me da su respuesta, la dejo mientras empiezo a correr, tenía que buscar a mis hermanas, ellas al igual que yo estaban en el centro de la ciudad.

Corro lo más rápido posible, mientras trato de hacer memoria de donde me habían dicho mis hermanas que se encontraban, sin embargo; mis ojos empiezan a derramar lágrimas, mis ojos no quieren creer lo que miran, simplemente la ciudad esta derrumbada, escucho una gran alarma, las pocas personas que están de pie comienzan a correr, sin embargo, mis piernas no responden, un policía me carga y empieza acorrer a un lugar alto y seguro. Pero al ver tan lejano ese lugar, el policía entra a un edificio y me baja.

-Por favor pequeña tienes que reaccionar, si quieres salvar tu vida- Me dice mientras me sacude, simplemente afirmo con la cabeza y comenzamos a subir corriendo las escaleras, escaleras que se me hacían interminables, al llegar al techo nos percatamos que habían más personas, estas empiezan a gritar, lo inevitable había llegado, una ola enorme estaba a punto de chocar contra el edificio.

Siento una gran sacudida, gracias a dios el edificio aguanto tan brutal impacto, me acerco para mirar que es lo que estaba sucediendo, el agua se llevaba los escombros, casa, coches y personas, puse mi mano en mi boca para no dejar salir el grito de horror que me había provocado al mirar tan aterrado paisaje.

-¿Come te llamas pequeña?- Me pregunto el policía mientras me abraza tratándome de calmar.

-Bellota Utonio- Contesto, pero mi llanto era incontrolable, al imaginarme las posibilidades de que mis hermanas no estuvieran a salvo, era algo que me atormentaba.

Espero en ese lugar, mientras el agua baja de nivel, cada minuto que pasa para mí es un infierno, mis pensamientos me matan internamente, me tomo mi cabeza con ambas manos, tengo que controlarme y mantener la esperanza de que ellas estarán bien, bajo las escalera de aquel edificio que sirvió como fortaleza ante la gran ola que arrasó con todo.

Cada paso que doy, es un paso de dolor, todo estaba predicho pero nadie se imaginó que este infierno estaba tan cerca, miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que debajo de aquellos escombros quedaron sueños, sueños sin compartir, sueños sin realizar, sueños que se perdieron, sueños de personas que ahora duermen eternamente y jamás despertaran.

El atardecer alumbra tan devastador lugar, tengo que apresurarme las tengo que encontrar, pero me percato que por la calles hay más gente, todos ellos al igual que yo tienen un motivo, "Volver a casa y encontrar a sus seres queridos", sin importar las enormes colas que hay en las paradas del autobús, las que hay en las cabinas telefónicas y los supermercados.

Escucho a unos policías decir que el sistema de trasporte está totalmente parado y que las escuelas que no sufrieron ningún daño estarían como albergues, camine hacia allá, observo a la gente que se encuentra en el lugar, sus miradas lo dicen todo, no hace falta preguntar nada, a lo lejos escuche una voz, una voz que pronuncio mi nombre y que hiso que se me olvidara por un momento el infierno que estaba viviendo, no lo puedo creer veo a mi hermana mayor sentada en el suelo y abrazando sus piernas, su ropa está sucia, pero que importa corro a abrazarla.

-¿Que bueno que estas bien?- Le pregunto mientras la abrazo y ella me lo corresponde, no hace falta palabras para describir este momento, las lágrimas corren por nuestras mejillas, la felicidad nos inunda, después de tan maravilloso encuentro me siento a lado de ella y me empieza a narrar lo que ella había vivido y me enseña la herida que tenía en el tobillo.

-¿Quién te ayudo?- Le pregunte, al ver que ella no se podía poner de pie.

-Brick- Me quede con la boca abierta al oír su contestación, al parecer la persona que la retaba en la escuela, la que la molestaba, la que le ponía millones de sobre nombres, fue a la que ellas consideraba su peor enemigo, al parecer este tipo de situaciones hace olvidar, los pequeños disgustos que tenemos con otras personas.

De repente alguien se acerca, miro y me encuentro con esa mirada roja penetrante, una mirada rojo que también refleja preocupación, me tira en la cara una cobija.

-Mañana buscaremos a su hermana menor y a mis dos hermanos- Me dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mi hermana y la abrazaba, nunca creí que fuera tan gentil, miro a mi hermana y me extiende sus brazos, no me puedo negar, necesito sentirme protegida en sus brazos, cierro poco a poco mis ojos, sin embargo no consigo quedarme dormida, el tan solo pensar que mi hermana, la más pequeña la más vulnerable, está afuera sola, sin nadie que la abrace y que la acompañe, hace que mi corazón duela.

Otro día comienza, los autobuses poco a poco comienzan a funcionar, a pensar que las réplicas de aquel devastador temblor, no pasan desapercibidas, Brick nos consigue un poco de comida, pero no tengo hambre, mi hermana me regaña y me la hace comer a la fuerza, es hora de emprender un viaje, Brick se agacha para llevar en la espalda a mi hermana, después de un rato él se cansa y la baja, miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que tan escalofriante paisaje, no ha cambiado, respiro, veo a alguien que me parece conocido y jalo la chaqueta de Brick, el simplemente sonríe y se hecha a correr hacia la persona que siempre lo hace de enojar, siempre lo reta, pero eso ahora eso no importa, el abrazo que se dan hace que me vuelvan a salir las lágrimas, poco a poco se acercan a donde nosotras nos encontramos.

-Hola nena- Me saluda por lo menos su sentido del humor no ha cambiado, pero a pesar de ser el más rudo de los tres hermanos, sus ojos delatan que hasta el más fuerte en esa situación derrama lágrimas.

-Hola Butch, es bueno verte- Le contesto mientras él se me acerca y me abraza, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, siempre piensa como molestarme en clase de deportes, siempre competimos por cualquier tontería, sin dejar de mencionar que siempre discutimos.

Después de conmovedor abrazo, él nos cuenta que minutos antes del temblor hablo con su hermano Boomer y nos contó que iba a acompañar a mi hermana a la casa, porque al parecer algo se le había olvidado. Bombón sonrió, las posibilidades de encontrarla era más grandes, el camino era largo pero que importaba, no nos íbamos a dar por vencidas.

Brick y Butch se turnaban para llevar en la espalda a mi hermana, a pesar de ser siempre la que asustaba a mi hermana menor, insultándola y diciéndole que es una cobarde por tenerle miedo a la oscuridad, ahora soy yo la que tiene miedo, miedo a no encontrarla, miedo a no verla más, respiro, tan hundida estoy en mis pensamientos que choco con Brick, al parecer habían detenido su andar, yo observo sus caras, esa expresión en sus rostros es algo que no se puede describir, volteo a ver qué es lo que pasaba.

-No puede ser…- digo mientras mis ojos se abren cada vez más, creí que los escombros, las casas derrumbadas, los autos destrozados, era suficientes para describir tan escalofriante suceso, pero había personas sin vida, ¿Cuántas? No lo sé, pero personas temblorosas se acercaba a los cuerpos, algunas suspiraban al saber que no eran la persona que buscaba, otras simplemente caían de rodillas al percatarse que conocían a esa persona que estaba sin vida en el suelo.

Mi hermana recargo su cabeza en la espalda de Brick, para no ver esa imagen, Butch me abrazo y me tapo los ojos, quería evitar que siguiera viendo tan aterradora escena, escuche sollozos gritos, llantos.

-No puedo más…- dije mientras detuve mi andar.

-Nena, tienes que ser fuerte, fuerte por tus hermanas, fuerte por la personas que te necesitan- dijo Butch mientras volvíamos a iniciar nuestro recorrido.

Poco a poco esos gritos quedaron atrás, la caminata de quien sabe cuántas horas comenzaba a dar paso al cansancio, nos detuvimos en un centro de ayuda, ahí comimos, checaron a mi hermana y descansamos un rato.

-Dos horas más y llegaremos- Dijo el pelirrojo, mientras volvíamos a sentir alegría, esa alegría que por un momento dejamos de sentir.

Volvimos a retomar el camino, a pesar de que vivimos a las a fueras de la ciudad, el paisaje de desolación estaba presente, de repente un rubio apareció de la nada tirando a Butch en el suelo, este se paró enojado no había visto la cara de atacante porque había caído boca abajo, al verlo no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

-Lo lograste- Alcance a escuchar a Butch decirle, mientras que Brick se unía en aquella tierna celebración al fin los tres estaban juntos.

-¿Dónde está Burbuja?-Pregunte con desesperación, quería verla, abrazarla.

-Está bien, estamos en el patio de su cas ¿pero…?- Me contesto Boomer, pero no lo deje terminar, corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas lo permitían, la vi, al parecer estaba sentada en el suelo y mi cobija verde la cubría.

-Burbuja- grite mientras ella alzaba la mirada, se levantaba y con los brazos abiertos corría hacia mí.

-Que…, me preocupe… llore, las extrañe- decía mientras lloraba, y me abrazaba cada vez más fuerte, a este abrazo se unió nuestra hermana mayor, no podía creerlo lo había logrado, había encontrado a mis hermanas, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero lo logre.

-¿El profesor donde esta?- pregunto Bombón en cuanto la emoción se lo permitió, Burbuja la miro, me miro y volvió a iniciar un llanto, un llanto de dolor, Bombón lo comprendió de inmediato y la abrazo, yo moví simplemente la cabeza, no podía creerlo.

-No- grite mientras que caí en mis rodillas, al parecer la escena que durante el camino observe, la estaba interpretando.

Todo ha ocurrido en menos de 3 días, perdí a mi padre, perdí mi casa y a seres muy queridos, espero no perder el valor para seguir adelante. Poco a poco la ayuda comienza a llegar, poco a poco el pueblo comienza a levantarse, tal vez el panorama sea devastador, tal vez las estadísticas este en nuestra contra, pero de una cosa estoy segura, yo bellota Utonio, junto a mis dos hermanas y mis nuevos amigos saldremos adelante, no nos daremos por vencidos.

**FIN.**


End file.
